criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 103
| Image = TM_103.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Marisha Ray, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 103 | GnSNum = C2E54a | Airdate = 2019-03-12 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:10:23 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e53-cornered-2/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c254-well-beneath/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and third episode of Talks Machina. Marisha Ray and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Kenny Linden: Marisha: If you managed to beat Dairon, she would have been revealed, her mission ruined, and her life would have been in great danger. Is Beau relieved that she lost? Are you? * @DrowsyDraws: Travis: Fjord has expressed a lot of interest in Caduceus's relationship with the Wildmother. Is he simply trying to develop a sense of how to engage with a greater being, or is he considering reaching out to Her or another deity himself? * @MissSunflower94: Marisha: how does Beau feel about being told that her good work should go unnoticed? After spending a lot of her childhood feeling unseen does that outlook help or hurt? * Chris Gatlin: Travis: We know Fjord is an orphan. Seeing other orcs, does he have any desire to connect with that culture or does he identify more with humans? * CobaltLesbian: Marisha: Beau's "You LEFT" comment seemed to say a great deal about her relationship with Dairon and how them leaving affected her. Dairon appears to be the only authority figure that she has deep respect for, why is that? * OtterOwl2013: Travis: How does Fjrod feel in "The City of Beasts"? Are there parts of him that feel more or less comfortable here compared with The Empire/The Menagerie Coast? Why? * Gif of the Week: Carmel aka @makesweirdart's Serious Table vs. Party Table gif. * PoultreeGeist: Both: You've both had the experience of losing an important personal battle due to mistakes in damage rolls (Crucible Grog and Four Corners Beau); do you still kick yourselves when you thing of it, or have you accepted it as creating a better story point? * Nennerb15: Marisha: When Dairon asked Beau if she trusted the M9, Beau said 'kinda.' Was this Beau being truthful, or was she covering because she thought Dairon might disapprove of her attachment to the team? * ProbablyShirtless: Travis: One thing I have noticed is a sort of "tought love" embrace to how Fjord interrogates people (i.e. not wanting to hurt the bugbear this episode and promising they will be ok, but intimidating the hell out of them). Is this linked to how Vandran treated Fjord, or something else entirely? * Fan Art of the Week: Ennis Jackson aka @DrowsyDraws' Critical Role anniversary drawing. * @Luap82517: Travis, how did it feel to be on the opposite end of a conversation with a low intelligence character in the form of the bugbear? * @_Runtime_Error: Marisha: Beau seems to respect Dairon's advice and looks up to her as a mentor. How seriously is she going to take her advice about not getting too attached to people and how is it going to change the way she interacts with the rest of the M9 from here on out? * KraemetBrevetanAerin: Travis: If Caleb's go-to line for Fjord impersonation is eldritch blast, does that mean Fjord is running around yelling it in combat? * @JoDotBee: Marisha: Which is more important to Beau, the genuine familial bond she has with the M9 or making the mentor she respects proud of her, both probably things she was denied by her family? Does she hope she can find a way of maybe having both, even if they conflict? * Cacophonous_Kazoo: Travis: Fjord acted really decisively this episode, interrogating the bugbear, climbing into the well, and going after the fleeing succi-guys. Is he being reckless or just taking charge as the situation warrants? * @Borgevino: Marisha: Was there a temptation to tell Dairon about the Beacon? Does Beau not trust Dairon with that information? * Katie Utke: Marisha: What was it like stepping back into Keyleth after such a long time away? * @xdragon_riderx: Travis: Where did you get inspiration to create Sir Bertrand Bell? * @AletaStewart15: for Marisha: how did you navigate keyleth's grief? Was it something you thought over or did it develop naturally over roleplay? * Chris Patterson: Travis: This isn't the first time you've pulled out a Natural 20 (or 2) in a huge moment for Grog. Between the Empyrean and Kevdak, which was the most satisfying? * Ideas for replacing the After Dark slot are still in the works. * @TMande2nd: Both: What character beside your own were you most happy to see in action again? Quotations * Travis: "You Dani are the living encyclopedia we can turn to when Matt's not around." * Travis: "I think he wants to sit down and have a drink with an orc." * Travis: "There weren't a lot of orcs around in Port Damali." * Travis: "Vandren would often say 'nobody cares, keep going.'" * Marisha: "This was a cautionary tale to not masturbating." * Marisha: "The elephantitis in the room." External Links References Art: